Battling against the rest of the monsters/Four new friends joined the fight
Here is how the battle with the monsters begin in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. Along the way, Rowan the Destroyer appeared out of nowhere ready to attack. Princess Yuna: It’s the Ghost of Rowan North! RobotBoy: Uh-oh. Bud: Bud not scare of mean ghost! Dennis: Not cool! With quick thinking, Snoopy got Rowan trapped in the ghost trap. Snoopy: (blowing raspberry) However, Snoopy and Charlie Brown were attacked by a herd of Yagi Inves. Pugsley Addams: Bombs away! (throws his bomb at them) Down you go! Suddenly, the Indominus Rex was about to attack Portal Glow. Portal Glow: Oh no you don’t! Just as she disappeared with her magic, she trapped the I-Rex in a cage for good. Suddenly, the Indoraptor appeared behind Natasha. Benjamin Hood: Natasha, behind you! Carl Wheezer: Indoraptor! Natasha Hood: (screams) Winnie: Hold on, Natasha! Wednesday Addams: We’re coming! Dennis: Hey, You! Just as the Indoraptor started chasing Dennis, Winnie set up a trap and have it caged as well. Indoraptor: (roars) Natasha Hood: You big bully! (blowing raspberries at the Indoraptor) Not before long, a bunch of Low-class Roidmudes began firing at the heroes. Jake the Dog: (as he takes cover behind a rock) Any ideas on taking those out? With that question answered, Kamen Rider Drive fought off the Low-Class Roidmudes. As for Apple Bloom, she was lighting up a dynamite and sets up a bomb. Apple Bloom (Human): (hanging on a crane’s swinging hook) Hey, Monster House! Eat dynamite! With one good throw into the chimney, the Monster House exploded into many pieces. Not before long as a couple of Seiryu Inves in their evolved form started attacking Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom (Human): Guys I’d need some help here! With no time to lose, the peanuts gang came to the rescue. Marcie: The Seiryu Inves are up ahead, Sir. Peppermint Patty: Marcie, stop calling me "Sir"! (to Sheen and Gus) Sheen, Gus, you're on! Sheen Estevez: (wearing his Ultra Lord outfit) Got it! Gus Turner: Okay. Since when did he got his costume on? So, Sheen and Gus begins his distraction on the Seiryu Inves. Gus Turner: You ugly dragons! Sheen Estevez: Hey, Ugly Lizards! Over here! With Sheen taunting them, they were starting to charge at them as they ran for their life. Sheen Estevez: Run and scream! Gus Turner: AAAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!! Seiryu Inves: (roaring at them as they’d chase the taunters around the block) Then, the Seiryu Inves chased at the open of Ponyville, but raced off the edge of a cliff and Woodstock activates the explosive things as they exploded. Sheen Estevez: Way to go, Birdie! Princess Bubblegum: So, how are we going to deal with... Jimmy Neutron: (interrupting) Look out! Suddenly, a bunch of Whalewolves are now chasing the ponies to a school with Birthday Bash shocked. Pugsley Addams: Look! Birthday Bash: My mom's in trouble! Stary: We're coming, hold on! Princess Skyla: (as she used her magic and tossed the Whalewolves at a cage that was about to be sent to the Monster Zoo) Have a nice trip! However, Princess Skyla was caught in the clutches of the Abominable Snowman from Pasadena as he throws her to a nearby Flying Smash as she was caught in its grasp. Princess Skyla: Let me go! Bartok: Don’t worry, Skyla, I’ll save you! With quick thinking, Bartok used the traps to trap the two monsters, giving Skyla the chance to quickly escape them. Princess Yuna: (grabs Slappy) Going somewhere, Slappy? Slappy the Dummy: Let me go, I'm not done with you kids yet! Princess Yuna: But you will be, Dummy! Slappy the Dummy: Who are you callin’, “Dummy”, Dummy?! Princess Yuna: I’ll show you, Dummy! (as she’d used her magic to put Slappy back to sleep) Now back to sleep. Slappy the Dummy: (as he went back to slumber) You haven’t seen the last of me! Vanellope von Schweetz: Good riddance for those scary monsters! Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys, let’s give those bad guys a piece of our minds. Dennis: Wait up, Yuna! RobotBoy: Wait for me! So, they raced off to stop the rest of the villains, but Yuna's friends they got caught in a cyclone that was created by the Tornado Roidmude as they were sent flying towards the Nightmare Family and the rest of baddies, leaving Princess Yuna alone. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225